The present invention relates to a cylinder head cover, in particular for covering the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, having a plurality of functional parts such as an oil separator mounted thereon.
Cylinder head covers serve to seal off the cylinder head space from the outside of the engine. As a result of operation of the internal combustion engine, blow-by gases from the combustion process and oil droplets from the lubricant system of the engine are present inside the cylinder head. These quantities of gas and liquid present in the cylinder head space are usually passed through separating devices and returned to the intake area and/or the oil circuit. Such separating devices for separating the oil components of the crankcase gas are usually mounted in the immediate vicinity of the cylinder head cover or, ideally, they are integrated into the cylinder head cover.
Stegmaier et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,849 (=DE 101 27 819) describes a cylinder head cover including a preliminary separating device, a cyclone separating device, a fine separating device and a valve device arranged on it in a cascade. The functional elements mentioned above are individually arranged side by side in immediate proximity on the bottom shell of the cylinder head cover. All the functional elements are covered by a housing half-shell. The housing half-shell provides a sealed cover relative to the ambient environment and furthermore does not have any function in the separation process. One disadvantage of this is that a high level of design complexity and a complex manufacturing technology are required to manufacture the individual functional elements, and there is also a high expenditure for materials.